A control device for a vehicle having an automatically opening hatch is known, for example, from German Patent document DE 10 2004 041 709 B3. This control device provides an operating switch for generating an operating request signal preferably by non-contact actuation.
Furthermore, motor vehicles of the applicant are known to have an automatically opening or closing hatch that can be activated by way of remote control via a key depression.
In addition, particularly in connection with automatic window closing systems, jamming protection devices are known which, when a jamming situation is detected, cause a stopping or reversing of the window that is being closed.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a control device and method for automatically closing a hatch with a view to securely preventing a collision.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by providing an operating system and method for a vehicle having an automatically closing hatch, at least one operating switch, a programmable electronic controller, and a device for monitoring the hatch opening when the hatch is open. The operating switch generates an operating request signal for closing the hatch when the switch has been actuated, which signal is an input signal of the controller. The device for monitoring the hatch opening is a light barrier comprising at least one light-emitting actuator and at least one light-detecting sensor which are arranged in the edge region of the hatch opening and are also connected to the controller by way of electric cables. The controller is programmed such that, when the operating request signal is present and the hatch is open, the controller outputs a pivot command to a closing system for closing the hatch only if the presence of an obstacle is not detected by the device for monitoring the hatch opening.
The light-emitting actuator is preferably triggered by the controller for emitting a timed or modulated light so that an obstacle is not erroneously detected as a result of mere sun radiation.
The invention is based on the following considerations. A collision with objects or persons is to be prevented particularly reliably especially when a non-contact proximity sensor is used as the operating switch for triggering an operating request signal for closing a hatch. An accidental triggering of the operating request signal should also not result in a dangerous situation. In particular, during an automatic closing of a rear hatch, there could be the problem that a person who is bending his upper body into the luggage compartment does not notice that the hatch is closing. However, not only is a jamming protection system to be activated, which normally permits a collision and stops or reverses a movement only in the event of increased resistance, but, according to the invention, a collision is to even be prevented or a temporary deactivation is to be achieved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.